I can't stop loving you
by Daesgal
Summary: songfic shonenai 13onesided Trowas thoughts on Heero leaving


**Warning: shonen-ai don't like, don't read, simple, ain't it?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, except for myseriouslyshonen-ai obsessedbrain**

**AN: Hi, this ismy first fic ever,I just wanted to tell you.SO, give it atry and enjoy**

**I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU**

**It had been a wonderful day.**

**It was an early winter morning, sunny, but the darkening clouds above showed that It was going to rain pretty soon.**

**All the trees had lost all their leaves but it wasn't too cold outside jet.**

**It would have been a day to remember.**

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train_

_I could say everything is alright_

And I could pretend and say goodbye 

**We both got out of the taxi.**

**He was beaming once again.**

**I wanted to faint, to be sick, anything, anything to spare me this.**

_Got your ticket, got your suitcase_

_Got your leaving smile_

_I could say that's the way it goes_

_And I could pretend and you won't know_

_That I was lying_

**flashback**

"**Trowa, I'll be leaving tomorrow at 8 o'clock."**

**end flashback**

**He had called as I just came through the door into our apartment.**

'_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?_

**I had stood still, not able to move or even breathe. My eyes had closed in pain.**

**can't be, no it just can't be´**

**I had opened my eyes again to have a proper view around our apartment. **

**I couldn't breathe.**

**I couldn't even gasp at the sight in front of me.**

**I felt like I was about to faint.**

**But I didn't.**

**My body didn't obey me any longer.**

**I heard my heart being crushed into bits and pieces.**

_We took a taxi to the station_

_Not a word was said_

_And I saw you walk across the road_

_For maybe the last time I don't know_

**All his things were gone.**

**Then he came out of the living room, beaming with joy. His nearly packed suitcase clearly visible on his bed.**

"**He called! He wants me to move in with him!"**

**I had known what it had meant.**

_Feeling humble, I heard a rumble_

_On the railway track_

_And when I hear that whistle blow_

_I'll walk away and you won't know_

_That I'll be crying_

**Now I stood here, at the station, watching his retreating back, straight as ever.**

**He never looked back.**

**He never had.**

**He never would.**

**Not to me.**

'_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?_

**He was eager to get onto the train, carrying his bags with restored energy.**

**He started to run, feeling he couldn't be fast enough.**

**He smashed people aside, apologizing lazily, as he always did.**

**Then he ran out of sight.**

**And left me to do as I pleased.**

_(Even try)I'll always be here by you side_

_(Why, why, why) I never wanted to say goodbye_

_(Why even try) I'm always here if you change_

_change your mind_

**Taking my heart with him.**

**Never to return.**

**I knew.**

**For certain.**

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train_

_I could say everything is alright_

_And I could pretend and say goodbye_

_But that would be lying_

**I stood, not doing anything.**

**Not realizing it had started to rain.**

**Not realizing that the wet on my face was not only of the rain.**

**Not realizing that I was crying**

**Not realizing anything.**

**Only seeing the train.**

**Leaving the station.**

**Not caring where it set off to.**

**It was just leaving me.**

**He was leaving me.**

**Once again.**

'_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?_

**I fell to my knees.**

**My body limping as the pain rushed in.**

**Realization finally kicked in.**

**He was gone.**

**Truly gone.**

**For once and for all.**

**Forever.**

'_Cause I can't stop loving you_

_No, I can't stop loving you_

_No, I won't stop loving you_

_Why should I?_

**I asked myself the only question I could grasp in the whirlpool that was my mind.**

**Why should I stop loving him?**

**The answer was quite simple.**

**It was ridiculous. **

**Heero loved Duo.**

**Heero saw me only as a friend.**

**Duo loved Heero.**

**Duo didn't even notice me.**

**There was no place for me.**

_Why should I?_

_Why should I?_

_Why should I even try?_

**REVIEW and tell me what you think! **


End file.
